Episode 3: Stronger Than You!
Ms. Miz: Oh NO! Kid: What happened? Halre: *Walks toward them* Yeah what happened? Ms. Miz: The forest it's nothing but ashes now... Kid: What should we do? Ms. Miz: We should plant em' FAST! Halre: One problem.... We don't have enough seeds! Kid: I sense something.... Halre: What? Kid: It's like an...... Evil People! Ms. Miz: You're Blind But YOU HAVE AMAZING SENSE! Kid: Of course Ima Pirate! Halre: Ok..?? ... Now everybody get inside! Everone goes inside the orphanage. Halre: INVISIBILITY! The whole orphanage became invisible. Forest: The Canoli! I thought there was a orphanage nearby... Ace: Me too.. Forest: Nah.. We must be hallucinating.... Ace: But... Forest: Let's GO! Ace:ok... Halre: Phew! Good thing they did not notice! Kid: Hmm..... This is sew strange.. I barley hear them go away... Halre: You must have just had something in your ear.. Mean Kids: Hey blind kid! Kid: hey..?? Mean Kids: Could you go to the pantry? We're hungry! Kid: But , Ms. Mizako told us we can't go there.. She is the only one who got access to that place. Mean Kids: JUST DO IT! *shoves him to the ground* Kid: Hmmm.... oh well.. Ms. Mizako saw the whole thing. Ms. Miz: That was not nice! Mean Kids: We're sorry.. Ms. Miz: You will not eat til' dinner! Mean Kids: Ok... This is all your fault BLIND KID!! *leaves* Halre: Hmm... You need a name... Ms. Miz: Yes... Can I try? Kid: Sure? Ms. Miz: Peter? Alvin? Tark? Cole? Heat? Kid: I can't choose.. Halre: How about.... Patch! Ms. Miz: Ohh yeah! You got it from..?? Halre: The starting letters of the names you gave him! Ms. Miz: Nice one Halre! Patch: Now I don't feel akward! Mean Kid 1: We should plan a revenge! Mean Kid 2: Here, I got this poison from Halre's bag! Mean Kid 1: That's the vampire essence! If a mortal drink it, they will die! Mean Kid 2: Perfect! Mean Kid 1: Only vampires can drink it! The kids put it in a orange juice pretending it's an apology for being mean. Mean Kids: We're sorry Patch.. Here we made you a drink! Patch: Thank you! He drinked the punch. Patch: I'm feeling dizzy... *faints* Later... Halre: Patch , your vitals are not normal! Ms. Miz: Hmm... The vampire essence! Halre: Patch , did you drink the essence? Patch: No.. but Armie and Cotton gave me a drink... After that lights out... Halre: Patch... I really need to bite you! Patch: No... Halre: Please? Evil Spirit: I shall go to the tooth of that girl.. Posseses the tooth. Patch: Well then... Alright! Halre bit Patch. Patch: Wait..... Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Ghhhghhgh!!! T-t-the e-evil..... Patch gained fangs, red eyes , and a vampire wing.. Halre: Ohh Nooo! He became the ... Evil Vampirate King! Patch: MWAHAHAHHHHAH!!!!!! Patch flew away the orphanage. Forest: I sense an evil guy! Ace: Me too! Good Patch: What happened? Why am I up here in the sky? Forest: Look he's there! Ace: Hey little vampire toddler! Patch: Are you calling me? Forest: Yeah! Ace: Can you join us in our team? Patch : Only if "You" beat me! Forest: Piece of cake! I will take care of this toddler! Patch: Miru, Miru , Miru!! Forest turned into stone. Ace: What did you do?! Patch: Can't say.. He turned the moon into sun. Ace: What?! You did not even burn! Patch: Guess this battle looks fair and square! Ace: W-who are you?! Patch: I'm the evil vampirate king! Ace: Please turn forest back to normal! Patch: If you beat me in a battle I will join you and make him normal again... not yet finished! Patch quickly finished Ace off.. Patch: Loser! Good Patch: Ohh.. I mean sorry.. I might just turn this guy back normal ag---a--in He turned Forest back to normal Ace: What are you? Good Patch: A little kid... obviously... Forest: Phew what happen..? Dyna: The evil guys! Good Patch: Umm... hello? Dyna shoots Patch with a Laser.. Patch: Not gonna be good anymore! Ace: Let's get outta here! *leaves* Dee Dee: GRRRR!! Category:Episodes